A Serpents Passion
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Luna is the High priestess of Egypt and the heir to the pharaohs throne which her uncle currently occupies. Now an old "friend" has called on her to help claim the Sacred Dagger of Time. Zolm/OC. Bad sum good story, follows P.O.P time line.
1. Prolouge You Call for Me

Prologue

**Hey guys this is the prologue for my POP story eeee! i have finally gotten around to writing it! I would like to thank SunAndMoon16 for inspiring me to write this! the pros real short SORRY! but the next chap will be uploaded right away. so enjoy and please review! **

The smell of incense danced in the air around her.

The simmering coals produced the only heat and she resisted the urge to shiver as night breeze disturbed the stillness.

After a moment the light wind subsided and silence fell once more.

Raising her head, Luna gazed up at the stars.

The breath eased out between her lips, eyes flickering shut.

Palms turned out, Luna lifted her arms to rest parallel with her shoulders.

The smooth, pale skin of her body marred by years of pain and ritual.

The silent prayer that she uttered every night began to form in her mind.

Suddenly something cold touched her ankle.

Stiffening she heard a faint hiss.

Dropping her arms slowly she glanced downwards.

A long, black, deadly creature curled itself around her leg.

It was a snake.

Smirking she inclined her hand towards the venomous reptile.

Hissing slightly and flicking its tongue the snake slid itself up around her arm.

The light pink muscle twitched against her ear.

A small smile crept onto her face.

"If that is what you wish."

She whispered to the snake gently caressing its black head.

_TeeHee real short i know! i did a sentence a line to make it seem longer really the chap is only like 191 letters! XD next chappy will be up right away! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 1 I Come for You

**Hey Guys aren't you lucky! pro and chap one in the same night! once again i would like to thank SunAndMoon16 for the inspiration to write this! LOVE YA! anyhoo ENJOY and REVIEW! **

**OH and by the way i didn't say it in the prologue, stupid me! "smacks forehead" I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF PERSIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR My OC LUNA. (and if you guys didn't notice or haven't read any of my other stories, Luna is like the best name ever so she is prob gonna be my OC for every thing!)**

Nizam, brother to the previous king Sharaman and uncle to the new king Tus cautiously walked through the upper floor of the building.

Music could be heard bellow, people dancing and singing.

But he was not here for that. Nizam rounded a corner and almost collided with a man leaning against the wall.

He swallowed, unnerved by the man's boring_ (like as i can see into your soul kind of boring)_ expression and feverish eyes.

He shifted slightly before speaking.

"I have another task for you Hassansin, but you'll have to be quick; your prey has a head start."

"You brought what I requested?" Nizam handed the man a tightly wrapped package.

The Hassansin turned it over in his hands making a soft hissing noise, his electric blue eyes flicking.

Then he turned around and walked further down the hallway.

He crouched down and placed the package against the wall.

"These practices, they don't interfere with your skills?"

"In trance we can see visions of our future. Visions of death, destiny, and a curse."

the Hassansin's hand shot out past Nizam's head.

He flinched slightly as a pitch-black viper slithered around the man's arm and down his sleeve.

The Hassansin stood again and continued.

"In trance we can find anything, including your nephew, Prince Dastan."

Nizam smiled maliciously.

"Then I hope you shall see more death. Soon." The other man nodded.

"Of course." He put a hand against the wall breathing lightly, and then advanced down the corridor.

Nizam raised an eyebrow then cautiously followed.

At the end of the corridor a young woman stood with her back to them.

She had shoulder length jagged black hair.

Her wrists were bent, palms down and arms outstretched.

Her body was so thin that Nizam could see every ridge of her spine through her skin.

Bandages were wrapped around her chest leaving her middle bare, a long scar stretched along the left side of her body down over her hip and all the way up to her neck.

She wore an ankle length black, gold trimmed skirt.

The candles in front of her cast an eerie glow that made her pale skin look yellowish.

Nizam stared at her.

The Hassansin stepped forward and whispered in her ear.

"Luna… his lordship has arrived."

He spoke slowly and put his right hand underneath her elbow.

Her eyes shot open, her heart rate increased almost unnaturally fast, and she gasped then slumped slightly, bones arching underneath her skin, clutching at the Hassansin's robes.

After a moment she nodded and muttered.

"Sorry." He let her regain her balance then pulled her around so that she could look at Nizam.

Taking a deep breath she stood, straitening her back so that she could clearly see the man in front of her.

Spiked bangs brushed against her eyelashes, bright icy blue eyes stared at him wearily.

Nizam tensed under her gaze.

"You…"

" Yes, we have met before… my lord."

She bowed her head, her posture had changed so quickly that it was hard to tell that she had just been jolted out of a trance, as if no recovery was necessary.

Nizam folded his arms.

"Ah, yes I remember you… you're the pharaoh's…"

"Niece."

She finished for him.

"Yes, you were that little girl at the treaty meeting when my brother made peace with Egypt, what on earth are you doing here?"

Luna looked over at the Hassansin next to her, a small smile tugging at her pale lips.

"I am here because Zolm asked me to come."

Nizam raised an eyebrow.

Zolm stepped around her and settled next to Nizam.

"Sometimes I do not understand your reasoning Zolm, she is a woman and a princess for that matter. I'm not sure she can do anything. So why exactly is she here?"

"I assure you my lord, despite the fact that Luna is a woman she is very capable of being an asset to this,"

he paused

"mission."

Zolm's lips curled in a grin that sent shivers down Nizam's spine.

Zolm stepped forward raising a hand towards Luna's neck and brushed a strand of raven colored hair out of the way.

Nizam noticed her shiver when his fingers touched her jaw.

The Hassansin leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

Luna nodded.

"If that is what you wish."

She wrapped her fingers around the fabric of her skirt, then with her other hand she touched Zolm's wrist.

A soft hissing signaled the snake as it slid from his arm to hers.

Never taking her eyes from his she moved away, letting the black creature wrap itself around her.

Her eyes seemingly glowed as she stepped into the shadows.

Nizam straightened uncomfortably.

"She defiantly has the same unnerving way about her that you do."

The Hassansin leader turned and gazed silently at Nizam; who stiffened instantly.

"Yes well, I best be on my way."

His gold trimmed black robes swaying behind him, he exited the building.

_Well there it is chappy 1 hope you like dont forget to review! _


	3. Chapter 2 Orders

**Hey guys chappy two! Sorry it's a lot late! But I am writing a book right now and I had finals and lots of other stuff so sorry! Anyhoo… So funny the other night I had a dream and it was so vivid! It was of a fight scene that I was going to put in this chapter but it was a little off topic so I decided not to. Lol any hoo hope you enjoy don't forget to review! Oh and if anyone knows any good Egyptian English translators that would be really helpful! TY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.P I only own Luna and her family.**

Luna crouched in the sand, gently lifting a hand full of the light brown earth.

She let it slip between her fingers watching how the breeze swept it towards the setting sun.

Squinting slightly she gazed up at the glowing orb, feeling the heat waft down onto the desert.

The waves of warmth soaked into her dark robes, raising her arms Luna pulled her hood up over her head.

With swift graceful steps she strode over to the black horse that stood patiently in the shade of a desert tree.

The horse shifted and neighed nervously.

Gently caressing its velvet nose she whispered to it.

"Gescwt." _(idk I used google translate but I think that means 'Peace') Oh and its Arabic._

Luna sighed; she knew why the animal was distressed.

A sandstorm was brewing and would probably be on them by nightfall.

Gripping the horse's harness she swung her self onto its back.

Luna dug her heels into the horse's sides and singing its head, it barrelled forward. _(Right into the tree… lol jk) _

Sand sprayed out from underneath the horse's hooves.

Luna let her body move with the rhythmic ups and downs as they moved across the desert.

Luna frowned, this prince that she was tracking, he sure knew how to make things difficult.

Luna closed her eyes and allowed the horse to navigate, she let her breath slow and tried to clear her mind so she could focus.

Zolm had given her specific instructions to follow Prince Dustan.

According to what Nizam says; _The dagger is everything…_

Luna didn't even know why she was following the orders of a Hassansin; I mean she was clearly much higher on the status level.

She didn't need to do this.

She didn't owe him anything, except for maybe him saving her ass like a hundred times…

But she had repaid all of those.

She always settled her debts.

So why then…

She knew the answer.

It was because she had let herself fall, fall so deep into the abyss that it was impossible pull away.

It was something she had sworn never to do.

She was in love.

In truth she didn't even know if he loved her back but she didn't care.

_Stop it! _She told herself firmly, having mushy thoughts and feeling light headed was not a good way to concentrate.

She gripped the horse's reins tighter.

The wind billowed around her, her shoulders sagged slightly and she leaned forward.

She muttered a short incantation under her breath and felt a jolt in her chest.

Images started to flash on the backs of her eyelids.

She saw water, a few pathetic scrawny trees, and grass.

Sand sprayed across her vision.

There was a brief glimpse of a young man.

And an ostrich?

Suddenly the horse reared backwards and stopped cause her to jerk forward into its neck.

Glaring in frustration she pulled and tried to calm the animal down.

Sighing she looked around, the sun was now level with her eyesight and the desert was shrouded in shades of purple.

She heard a shout and quickly slid of the horse.

Pulling the back creature into the cover of some rocks she whispered gently to it.

"Stay."

Then silently sliding across the sand she made her way over to the noise.

Peering through the folds of grass she saw the young man in her vision being held by two other men.

A rather short stout man was yelling and waving his arms around, and throwing a general fit.

Luna saw an ostrich off to the side; some red cloth covered its eyes.

There was a woman with them, Luna immediately recognized her.

Part of her wanted to jump out but the more logical side of her brain said to wait.

Also Zolm had told her **not **to kill anyone before he got there.

Her icy eyes flicked as a small smile flashed across her lips.

Digging her knees into the sand she waited.


	4. Chapter 3 It Can Wait

Hey guys chap three! So soon as an apology for not posting lots! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.P only Luna and her fam**

The moon rose in the sky until it hung directly above.

Luna's icy blue eyes glowed in its light.

The sand was cold against her bare hands.

It slid smoothly in between her fingers.

She slouched slightly, trying to not get impatient.

Suddenly something touched her shoulder.

Gasping she whipped her head around.

Zolm crouched down beside her.

Stiffening she tried to avoid looking directly into his eyes.

"You sure took your sweet time." She said sarcastically.

"I had some other business to attend to." He replayed softly.

"Of course." Luna turned away from him looking down at the sand.

She tensed as his fingers gently wrapped around hers.

Zolm's skin was always cold, and it always made her skin tingle when he touched her.

Swallowing and hoping that he wouldn't notice her blush in the dark, she asked;

"Where are the others?"

Smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand he replied.

"I told them to wait, I would like to get this over quickly, and without a big mess."

Luna nodded, turning her head and noticed that all of the people that were with Prince Dustan were asleep.

"Shall we?" Zolm's voice hissed in her ear as he gestured towards the unexpecting prince.

She nodded again.

Gently placing her opposite hand on the sand she let the long black viper that had been resting around her arm, slither out.

Zolm's eyes flicked, and he muttered something.

Luna smiled maliciously; licking her lips she flicked her wrist.

A long silver knife slid out into her hand.

Gently sliding away from Zolm she pressed the knife against her opposite wrist.

Blood trickled over her pale skin.

Suddenly screams started erupting in the clearing.

She could hear the snapping and hissing of the snakes as they attacked.

"Give me the dagger!" Dustan shouted.

Luna stiffened and looked just in time to see a dark man throw the Sacred Dagger of Time to the outcasted prince.

His thumb clenched on the jewelled tip.

A pulling sensation yanked at her chest.

After a moment the scene replayed before her eyes, Dustan managed to kill all of the snakes.

"Persian! Ho-how did you do that?" the short man asked amazed.

"Instinct." He replied with a shrug.

Luna glared, and began muttering quickly.

After soaking the knife in her blood she firmly gripped it and hurled it.

The sharp metal stabbed into Dustan's shoulder.

He gasped falling over, and clutched at the knife.

Luna smiled, and then turned as Zolm grabbed her arm.

When they reached the other Hassansins, Luna was rather disoriented.

The spell that she had just worked required a lot of energy.

The silver dagger covered in her blood would leave a festering wound on the prince and this made it so she always knew where he was.

She slid dizzily off the horse and before she could steady her head Zolm grabbed her arm and was dragging her away from the others.

She could feel the tension and slight frustration wafting from him.

Glancing at the other Hassansins she saw Tamah give her a small sympathetic look.

It was hard to frustrate Zolm, and if you managed to do that, it was not very pleasant.

When they were out of sight and out of earshot, Zolm turned to her.

Bowing her head like a scolded child, she knew why he was mad.

"Sorry." she whispered.

He reached out and took her arm, examining the large cut on her wrist.

Blood still dripped out of the wound.

He gently wrapped a cloth around it.

She frowned.

"Its fine really, its not that big of a deal." Zolm's electric eyes bored into her.

"It is a big deal, you know what happens when you make a link like that."

Biting her bottom lip, Luna shook her head.

"And it doesn't matter, our job is kill him right, so if all else fails…" Zolm grabbed her arms and slammed her into the rock wall that was behind her.

Gasping, she tensed digging her fingers into the stone.

To afraid to look at him Luna stared down at his chest.

She trembled slightly, fear clutching at her.

"No." he said.

She gave a small nod; she could do nothing but agree with him.

Moving one of his hands to her face, Zolm forced her to look at him.

Luna met his gaze nervously.

There was no anger in his eyes, only something that scared her even more, but also made her blush.

She stiffened as his other hand slid down her arm; he gently rested it against her waist.

Swallowing Luna lifted her hand cautiously and pressed it against his shoulder.

Zolm had a good height advantage on her, not to mention he was physically stronger than her.

Luna didn't know if he loved her or not, but he must feel something, for her to get this kind of reaction out of him, and the fact that if he didn't he probably would have killed her by now.

Whatever the case she didn't care.

Luna relaxed as he pulled her against him, tilting her head as he kissed her.

A slightly venomous tingle shot through her skin.

Leaning forward she returned the kiss.

Zolm's fingers gently knotted in her hair pulling her closer.

Footsteps disturbed the sand.

"Z-… umm… Never mind." Luna heard Gazab's voice stuttered and he immediately retreated.

The corners of her mouth tugged slightly.

Whatever Gazab had been about to say might have been important, but it could wait.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HEY GUYS! OMFG sooooooooooo sorry for not posting anything for like A MILLION YEARS! But school has started up again and frankly it's been hell! Plus im have major writers block NOT HELPING! Anyhoo I need alittle help from the fans so if any of you have an idea for a nickname that Zolm could call Luna then that would be majorly appreciated! And for all of you being so patient and not flaming me for not posting! I am posting a Luna and Zolm word generator thing and its gonna be called "to lazy to think up a title" no just kidding its actually called "A Constant Roulette" have no idea why I chose that title! So ya I should have the next pre chap posted as soon as I have a good nickname for loony ok TY so much and I look forward to hearing your ideas LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 4 A Letter and the Past

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated FOREVER! Its just I have been doing a lot and this summer/year has been hectic! Anyways I was reminded by some reviewers to get my butt in gear and write so thanks to those people here I am! Yay! Anyhoo hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** I DO not own POP!

Luna leaned against a marble pillar in the high temple of Alamut. She sighed for about the trillionth time.

"Be patient." Zolm said quietly examining the knife he was holding. He was leaning on the opposite side of the pillar.

"He calls us back only to make us wait, we should be out there. With every second we waste Dustan gets closer to stopping Nizam."

"Why are you so passionate about this all of a sudden?" Gool asked folding his arms. "Why should your royal highness concern yourself with petty Persian assassinations?" he laughed giving her a grin. Zolm glared at him and it faded instantly. Luna lowered her hood and looked the swordsman right in the eye.

"I would like to have some assurance that my time is not being wasted, Gool. Favour or not I have responsibilities and if you think…" she was cut off when the doors to the chamber were opened.

"Ah Hassansins you're here." Nizam walked over to Zolm.

"Yes my lord." Zolm gave a small bow.

"Why have you called us back?" Luna asked bluntly. Zolm shot her a warning glance.

"So you're still here are you?"

"Obviously." Nizam huffed.

"Well I suppose it is fortuitous since I have a message for you."

"A message?" Luna frowned.

"Yes it was received last night," he waved a hand at one of the guards that had entered with him. "It s from your uncle." He took a piece of rolled parchment from the guard and handed it to her. She hesitated before taking the note from him. She stared at it wondering what it was about; if he was ordering her back to Egypt then he had another thing coming…

"Perhaps we should convey the business elsewhere while her highness reads the letter." He turned to Zolm. "I am sure you can brief her later if she so desires." With that and a wave of his hand he marched out of the room. Zolm gestured for the other Hassansins to follow. He turned to Luna. She hadn't opened the parchment yet. Reaching out he touched her hands. Stiffening she looked up at him.

"The others and I will meet you down stairs at sun down, I will inform you of what has been said." She nodded. Raising her hands he kissed the tips of her fingers. Dropping them he swept out of the room. Luna stood in silence, alone in the temple chamber. Sighing her lifted the letter and gently untied the string that held it closed. She let the breath ease out of her lips before unrolling the paper. The swift brush marks and unsteady black symbols covering the dried papyrus could only be her uncle's writing. She began to read:

_Luna, _

_I was alerted of your absence rather abruptly, I see that you have gone off on another one of your adventures. _

_Why do you insist on abandoning your duties as princess? Wish you could just stop being so restless, do crave danger so much that you must abandon your people every time that slimy Hassansin comes knocking? _

_I realize you are adventurous, your mother was the same, she ran off with that Persian boy. I do not regret your birth, you know I love you._

_I love you as if you were my own child. Luna that is why I wish you home, I don't want you get hurt, Hassansins are not to be trusted. Please, I know growing up has been hard but we can work through this, the people respect you now, you are their princess and they'll need you to be queen when I pass. Please child, come back to us._

Luna gripped the paper tightly. _What an idiot. _She thought, those cretins didn't respect her, they feared her. And growing up wasn't hard, it was a bloody nightmare. She tossed the letter into a torch and turned to leave the temple room. She swept down the dimly lit spiral staircase. As she exited the corridor she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around she bent the mans arm backwards.

"Gah! Luna!" She let go eyes widening.

"Tus?" The king rubbed his arm.

"Hey." She glared at him.

"I don't have time to visit sorry." She turned to leave but he jumped in front of her.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm late that's what." She tried to push past him.

"Luna." She glared daggers at him.

"I don't want to talk to you Tus." A few years ago her uncle and the previous king of Persia, Tus' father, had tried to set up a marriage between them. Luna had obviously declined and threatened to kill him if he even thought about touching her.

"Please, just I haven't seen in such a long time, did your uncle send you?" he sounded hopeful.

"You honestly think he can tell me what to do? No and even if he did I wouldn't have come." He drooped a bit looking hurt. She sighed.

"That's one thing I could never like about you Tus, you are too feminine." He looked confused. "You are way too soft, no offence but your kind of a pansy." She patted his shoulder and started to walk away.

"If your uncle didn't send you then why are you here?" She paused; it couldn't hurt to tell him could it? His uncle probably planned it with him.

"Your uncle hired me to find prince Dustan."

"What?" Oops.

"As you are aware Dustan is a fugitive…"

"No I meant why you? You're a princess?" She smiled.

"I'm a lot more than that Tus, you could never really understand why I really am." Then before he could say anything else she swept down the corridor.


End file.
